


Поместье. Охота.

by Eliskander



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell, Sharpe's Prey, Sharpe's Rifles
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Раненый Ричард и лорд Памфри застревают на ночь в пещере в горахНаписано по заявке с просьбой написать что-то про эту парочку)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Sean Bean 2017  
> Бета: Kaisla

— Это называется дипломатической службой.  
— Слава Господу, что я — вор и убийца.

 

Лорд Памфри посмотрел на серое затянутое тучами небо. Зима не лучшее время года для войн. Снег мешался с застывшей грязью, от ветра слезились глаза. К ночи наверняка станет еще холоднее.  
Позади него лежал раненый капитан, неотесанный проходимец, совершенно неотразимый с определенного ракурса. На конвой напали, им чудом удалось укрыться в горах. Отступали врассыпную, вероятно. Памфри не оглядывался, когда убегал. Отряд Шарпа отстреливался, насколько удачно – можно было судить по тому, что самого Шарпа Памфри выловил в реке с прострелянной ногой. Течение его побило о камни, и он до сих пор пребывал без сознания. Но хорошо, что хоть жив. Форма на нем, мокрая до нитки, застывала на холоде. Памфри опасался разжигать костер, понимая, что их могут заметить и тогда уж точно убьют. А донесение, выкраденное так удачно, канет в лету. 

Светлые волосы спутались и, казалось, покрывались инеем от холода. Кровоподтек на скуле отливал синевой. Голову Шарпу Памфри перевязал своим шарфом, а ногу перетянул ремнем. Они застряли в горах, в маленькой расщелине, и оставалось надеяться только на то, что собачий холод заставит драгун развернуться в лагерь. Коннице не место в горах. Они смели их на равнине, выше по реке, но теперь потеряли свое преимущество. Памфри посмотрел на свои пистолеты. Оба разряжены. Подходящая атмосфера для первого свидания. 

– Шарп очнитесь! Очнитесь же, наконец! Я не хочу провести ночь с трупом! – Памфри тормошил вялого полубессознательного капитана озябшими пальцами. Тот казался совсем холодным.  
– Я ждал достаточно, Ричард, надеюсь, они ушли, – продолжал он шепотом, хотя понимал, что говорит сам с собой. Раненый не приходил в себя. 

Сухих веток пришлось искать довольно долго, совсем стемнело. Памфри озяб окончательно и возрадовался, когда костер занялся. Он с трудом подтащил Шарпа к огню. 

– Сейчас станет лучше. Обязательно станет. Вы же не думаете всерьез тут умирать? Это было бы так бессмысленно, вы же обязаны довести меня до ставки, помните? Ну, вот что вы за бездарность, я даже не показался вам в моем лиловом камзоле, а вы уже лежите у моих ног. А я в нем хорош! Между прочим. 

Памфри чувствовал собственное отчаянье в дрогнувшем голосе. Он не выхаживал раненых до этого, и тем более эти раненые не тревожили его глубоко запрятанное сердце. Шарп плохо выглядел, нужно было его согреть. Хотя бы попытаться.  
Онемевшими пальцами Памфри расстегнул его мокрую форму, и подвинул ближе к огню. Он раздевал мужчину не в первый раз в своей жизни, но, кажется, это оказался первый раз, когда мужчине было все равно. 

– Какая нелепая ситуация. Я расскажу о ней моим друзьям в Лондоне за бриджем. Обязательно, – Памфри лег рядом, обнимая раненого, накрыв их обоих своим плащом.  
– … до чертиков холодный! В мое расписание не входит… 

В это мгновение веки Шарпа дрогнули, и он приоткрыл глаза.

– Лягушатники…  
– Убрались к дьяволу на ужин. Там подают жареного каплуна и бургундское.

Шарп посмотрел в глаза того, кто прижимал его к себе.  
Памфри замер, а затем пробормотал: - Вам лучше, капитан?

«Господи, какие у него голубые глаза»

– Мои люди… где мы?  
– Я не знаю, где ваши люди, Шарп. Вас пришлось вылавливать из реки. Они взорвали порох и… я не знаю, что там случилось дальше. Среди грохота и дыма мне было не видно. Да и откровенно говоря, я не стал задерживаться, чтобы досмотреть, чем все кончится. Драгун было много, не уверен, что кто-то выжил. 

Шарп сглотнул с трудом и закрыл глаза.

– Не засыпайте, прошу вас! Не засыпайте. Здесь волки… мне кажется, я слышал волков. Мои пистолеты… Шарп…. Ричард! 

Он почти вдохнул это имя в побелевшие губы, и Шарп открыл глаза. 

– Приведите помощь, Памфри.  
– Я один?! Там французы кругом, шифровки не должны попасть к ним, их и так чудом удалось спасти!  
– Тогда сожгите их…  
– Шарп, не засыпайте, да бога ради, не засыпайте же! – Памфри тряхнул его за плечи, но, услышав в ответ стон, замер и расстроено вгляделся в перепачканное кровью и порохом лицо. – Ричард, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Я знаю.  
Неожиданно крепкое пожатие заставило Памфри улыбнуться. Капитан стиснул его запястье, но затем его голова запрокинулась, и он потерял сознание. 

С отчаяньем вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание Шарпа, Памфри поплотнее подоткнул плащ. Он называл его засранцем, проходимцем и клятвопреступником. Грозился судом и трибуналом. Требовал, чтобы тот обязательно не умирал сегодня и, если можно, еще завтра. И грел своим теплом. Обнимая, прижимая к себе, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от близости этого невозможного человека, который будучи в сознании идеально изображал полное равнодушие. 

– Ричард, обязательно найдите меня в Лондоне. У меня есть небольшой домик за городом. Что вы планируете делать после войны? Мне бы понадобился… компаньон. Для охоты и прогулок по небезопасным улицам. Иногда. Не слишком часто. Где-то три раза в неделю. Может, четыре. 

Памфри осторожно тронул губами чужие приоткрытые губы. Когда глаза Шарпа были закрыты, он казался мирным, обычным. Плащ скрывал его шрамы, а веки – обычно такой своенравный взгляд. Он казался беззащитным и беспомощным сейчас, хотя отнюдь таковым не являлся. И эта ночь была, вероятно, случайным подарком судьбы. У нее, как известно, свое чувство юмора. Так думал Памфри, когда услышал легкие шаги. 

Когда лязгнул затвор винтовки, он вздрогнул.

Выглянувший из-за гряды камней сержант Харпер выразительно на него посмотрел. 

– Долго же мы вас искали, сэр. Там с вами капитан Шарп?  
– Да, сержант. Он…  
– Да мы не будем вам мешать. Пусть спит. Мы рядом, – и голова сержанта исчезла среди камней, оставив Памфри прежний вид звездного неба. 

Утром немного пришедший в себя Ричард оделся в высохшую форму. Он двигался медленно, сказывались рана и ушибы. Памфри помогал ему и чувствовал, что ужасно смущен фактом совместного пробуждения. И тем, что за ними наблюдают. Наверное, что-то от его сердца все-таки уцелело за годы службы короне, раз стучало так громко, что он слышал его в собственных ушах. 

– Ричард, вчера…  
– Вы спасли меня. Спасибо.

«Это не упрощает мне задачу. Не смотри на меня так. Да что ж такое?!»

Взгляд Шарпа излучал тепло. Кажется, он впервые посмотрел на Памфри не как на должностную занозу в причинном месте. 

Шарп небрежно кивнул своим людям, не комментируя ситуацию. Те делали вид, что не ухмыляются во весь рот, глядя на Памфри. Один дьявол знал, что там они себе вообразили. Но Памфри был ужасно огорчен тем фактом, что они ошиблись. 

Пока Ричард слушал доклад сержанта о потерях, и стрелки обсуждали план перехода до лагеря, Памфри оглядел неприметную лощину, служившую им опочивальней на прошлую ночь. Костер давно догорел. Бренди во фляге оставалось на самом донце. Невеселое утро очередного военного дня. 

«А все могло бы так хорошо…»

– Лорд Памфри, нам пора, – Ричард сильно хромал и опирался о свой палаш как о трость.  
– Ваша рана, Шарп?  
– Она сквозная. Надо двигаться.

Памфри протянул ему свою флягу:

– Обещайте мне, что выведете меня в лагерь. Это важно.

«И не умрете по дороге. Не сегодня»

– Обещаю, – капитан практически улыбнулся ему, отдавая пустую нательную фляжку. Он отер рот тыльной стороной ладони, и Памфри возмущенно схватил его за изодранный рукав.  
– Подождите, – он отер измазанное лицо капитана своим платком. Ночью ему было не до красоты. Но сегодня днем он не собирался себе в ней отказывать. 

Шарп, как ни странно, это позволил. Вероятно, у него просто не было сил спорить с беспокойным лордом. 

– Ну, а как же, – бормотал Харпер, подмигивая Хэгману, – там поместье после войны ждет. Охота, понимаешь… прогулки…  
– Три или четыре раза в неделю! – отозвался Хэгмэн и заулыбался. 

Шарп, прекрасно все слышавший, промолчал, пообещав себе просто врезать по наглым рожам, как будет случай. А случай будет, его ребята не забывали удачных шуток.  
Памфри, всю ночь обнимавший его, чтобы согреть, казался потерянным и грустным. 

«Поместье. Охота. А что, звучит совсем неплохо» 

Шарп усмехнулся своим мыслям и пообещал себе, что если выберется из этой войны живым, как-нибудь обязательно заглянет к этому странному человеку. На бутылку хорошего бренди. В конце концов, тот спас ему жизнь.


End file.
